


A Decade to Remember

by almondjoyz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Ficlet, Fluff, Post War, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-11
Updated: 2009-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondjoyz/pseuds/almondjoyz
Summary: Harry isn't romantic often, but when he is, he really gets it right.Written forHPGW_OTP on Live Journalwith the prompt of "decade"





	A Decade to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  


 

 

Ginny walked into the kitchen and found a note, most likely from Harry. She frowned. She was hoping that they could have dinner together since it was their anniversary; they started dating (again) two years ago.

 

She reached for the note card and then smiled.

 

<center><i>The past decade has brought me so many changes.

 

1991

I found out I was a wizard. 

I met you for the first time.

 

Go to the dining room table.</i>

 

 

"Harry..." she sighed as she made her way to the dining room. She gasped.  

 

The table was set with fine china, shining silverware and sparkling crystal goblets. Her favourite wine was chilling in a wine bucket and tall white candles flickered in white ceramic candleholders. Sitting on her plate was another note.

 

<i><center>1992

You made an indelible impression on me and will forever be a part of me.

 

Go to the balcony.</i></center>

 

 

Without another word, she turned to her right and stepped through the French doors. There, on the stone table between their chairs was a large bouquet of red roses. Another note was tucked inside the flowers.

 

<i><center>1993

I still couldn't get you to talk much but the singing get-well card made me feel loads better. Honest.

 

Go to the mantle.</center><i>

 

 

She reached out a hand and brushed her fingertips against the silky petals of one of the roses, drinking in their fragrance before leaving to follow his directions. Entering into the dining room once again, she turned to the right and stopped in front of the mantle where a picture of the two of them was featured prominently, with another note propped against it.

 

<i><center>1994

You started talking to me.

I was the stupid one then.

 

Go to our chair.</center></I>

 

 

Taking a few steps away from the fireplace, Ginny looked at the large, cushy chair that she and harry liked to snuggle in. Settled on the cushions was another note.

 

<i><center>1995

You always had my back and never let me forget I wasn't alone.

 

Go to the stereo and press PLAY.</i></center>

 

 

Ginny had never thought that Harry was a romantic, but he was quickly showing her that one side that he never let many others see. At the stereo, she pressed PLAY, beginning a slow, jazz number. She let the music wash over her as she took hold of the note.

 

<i><center>1996

You created a monster.

 

Go to the foyer.</center></i>

 

 

The front entry of their flat was brimming with more roses. Funny, didn't notice the heavy scent of the flowers when she entered the house. Tucked inside the flowers, she found the seventh note and smiled.

 

<i><center>1997

I left to save the world for you.

I missed you more than you could imagine.

 

Go to the bathroom.</center></i>

 

 

That year was so difficult and she felt a tear form in the corner of her eye. She missed Harry, Ron and Hermione so much.  It was terribly lonely at school without them. Knowing, even years later, that he thought of her while he was gone gave her a thrill. She crossed to the bathroom, bout ten steps from the foyer with the soft jazz music playing in the background. 

 

Inside the tiled room, the tub was filled with steaming water, almost as if it was just filled. Rose petals floating in the water and small candles filled the room with soft light. Lying on top of a pile of fluffy, navy blue towels was another note.

 

<i><center>1998

I finally learned what it meant to love someone.

I thought of you before I died and you saved me.

 

Put on the dress hanging behind the door and go to the spare room.</center></i>

 

 

Ginny smirked while she shook her head. Whatever he was doing, he better show up soon. While the game was a fun one, she eagerly wanted to see Harry. Once she changed into the little black dress, she admired herself in the mirror, twirling around and watching the way the chiffon skirt lifted as she moved.

 

She left the bathroom and took the necessary four steps into the spare room where Harry had set up an office. Perched on top of the desk was a box with a single lily lying on top of it, along with another note.

 

<i><center>1999

I gave you my heart and told you I loved you.

Loving you is the easiest thing I've ever done.

 

Put on the shoes and go to the bedroom.</center></i>

 

 

She sniffed away the tears that now flowed freely down her cheeks, leaving a trail of salt behind. As her hands shook, she lifted the cover of the box to find patent leather stilettos, the kind she always wanted. Ginny lifted them up and put them on her feet; they fit perfectly.

 

Wearing her new dress and shoes, she left the room to enter their bedroom. Her eyes widened and her lower lip shook. He had placed red rose petals on the top of the duvet and more flowers flanked the bed. A silver platter filled with melted chocolate and strawberries lay enticingly on the middle of the bed. The anticipated note was on a paper doily.

 

<i><center>2000

With the beginning of a new year, we found our little flat.

I can't imagine waking up with anyone else but you.

 

Open the wardrobe door</center></i>.

 

 

Wiping her eyes again, she moved to the door, swung it open and there he was. His hair was somewhat under control and he wore her favourite red striped shirt with black trousers that hugged his hips in a way that made her heart skip a beat. In his hands, he held a larger card.

 

<i><center>2001

I've had the greatest decade knowing and loving you.

 

Will you give me a lifetime more?</center></i>

 

 

Without a word, she launched herself at him, causing him to drop his sign, and kissed him hard. Harry's warm hands held her at the waist and continued kissing her. When they finally pulled apart, she smiled up at him, her tears having stopped. She noticed that his green eyes were glistening.

 

"How many decades do you want, Harry?" she whispered against his lips. "I'll give them all to you if you want."

 

"Sounds like a plan." 

 

At that, he reached into one pocket and took out the anticipated ring. Ginny didn't bother looking at it, but kept her eyes focused on him as he put the ring on her shaking hand. She'd never felt so happy in her life.

 

Forever couldn't start soon enough.

 

 


End file.
